Fighting Time
by sarahkatherine156
Summary: Isabella Swan, an Immortal, stops at Forks and meet the Cullen's. there she finds feelings she has never had. and with her luck she finds danger also, all though it has actually been fallowing her. K  because there might be some language.
1. proluge

In the past years of my life, I have learned, done, and seen many things. But what I have come to learn now is not what I expected.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I have lived 250 years. And no, I'm not a vampire if that's what you're thinking, my hurt still beats and my blood still flows. I am an immortal. And that's all I can tell you, for I am not human, I don't exactly know what I would be called.

Any way's, this is a story in which I met the Cullen's, I fell in love, and… with my luck of course, got myself into indescribable danger.

**A/N hello dear readers, extremely short I now, that is why I am going to start the first chapter and post it within today. I hope you like this. And no I do not have a beta yet, for I have to have 5 stories written. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1 Forks

Chapter one

"_Are we human, or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold._

_And I'm on my knee's looking for an answer,_

_Are we human or are we dancer?_

_Pay my respects to grace and virtue,_

_Send my condolences to good,_

_Hear my regards to soul and romance,_

_They always did the best they co- _

_(_**The Killers~ human)**

Singing along, I was cut off hearing a siren, I looked in the rear view mirror only to see a police car chasing me.

"Well hell" I murmured, and pulled over my BMW M3 at the side of the road, getting out my license and registration I waited. The officer came by; he seemed a little buff, but not overly, with a mustache that made him look like the ultimate small time officer.

"License and registration" he said gruffly, I handed it to him quietly. "It seems this isn't your first ticket this week, so I'm going to have to give you a ticket. I need you to call this number" he pointed at the number on the paper/ticket "to see when your court date is" I nodded and sigh. "Thank you officer," I said, smiling a bit. He gave a small smile despite himself back.

I left, and then he left.

"Stupid freaking ticket" I murmured, realizing that I now have to find a place to stay at.

_You now you can always just not call and go to court_ I thought but I shook my head, I do not need a warrant. Even through it would be pretty simple for me to just get a different license. I shook my head. No, I only need to do that every ten or so years. I just got this one.

Sighing and subconsciously fighting with myself I drove into town, _slowly,_ as I looked for a hotel to stay at. There weren't many choices. But alas I found a holiday's inn. So booking a room, I called and set up my court date… that will be in a month. Damn it.

This is not the first time I have been in Forks, Washington. In fact, I once lived here many years ago. At that time I posed as the Chief of police's daughter. Ironically enough, the man's name was Charlie Swan and he had only recently died at the time. My plan was flawless; I was going to live there for ten years, open a business there and then when the time came move.

But what I didn't expect was someone that actually knew the Chief pretty well. His name was Billy Black, an Indian from the La Push reservation. He confronted me one day as I was grocery shopping. He was young, probably about the age of 20 give or take a few years. His hair long and black was pulled into a ponytail. I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive, for he was.

"So you say your Charlie's daughter, eh?" I nodded, looking at him skeptically. With a mischievous smile he just stared at me.

"You're a good liar"

That is how I met Billy Black; he was a goofy kid I might say and also, much to my surprise, a werewolf. He also became my best friend and then later as he got older, a father figure. He knew Charlie Swan by his father Ephraim Black whom was best friends with him. As the years went by and my business in Forks progressed during those ten years, Billy fell in love. Her name was Sarah, and I must say she was beautiful. That was about three to four years after I met him. Two years later they had twin girls and a year later a baby boy. Sadly, Sarah died of during the birth. Leaving Billy a widower; I did my best to help him, watching the girls and the very playful boy while he worked and so on. My ten years had past, people where starting to notice how I looked like I was somewhere between 18 and 20 while I said I was 30. And at the same time Billy was struggling with a low paying job.

So I gave him my business, it was a small shop of books of which I loved dearly that held a little café also. I told him; "take it, do what you want with it. Take care of them" and I left. But I still talk to him.

All though I still talk to him, never in a million years had I thought I would be here again, well… at least not so soon. It has been 20 years since I last been here. And I have most defiantly recognized the change.

Still. What will I do for the next month? Visit Billy? Would he still recognize me?

I looked at the door, and sighed but not long before I smiled. Jacob will be 26 maybe and his sisters almost thirty if not at all.

And with that I got up and left, I drove off, making sure to pay attention if there were any officers around when I sped.

I was going to see my old friend, my father figure. Would he recognize me despite the talks we would have on the phone or by letter?


	3. Authors Note, or more like an apology

A/N dear readers, this is UNFORTUNATLY a author's note. And the only one that takes up a chapter space. I am posting this to tell ya'll guys that are reading my story that it will be awhile before I will be able to update for my laptop is…well it has a virus and I have little to no time on this computer (main computer in the house) to update a new chapter cuz of my stepdad.

I'm so so very sorry.

Sincerely,

Sarahkatherine156

Ps. I will update ASAP


	4. chapter2 billy and jacob

**Sooooo… I got a new laptop. :D there for more stories update! **

Chapter 2

It didn't take long for me to get to the rev. and even shorter amount of time to Billy's place. Not much has change, like Forks, but I did notice the extra barn. I raised an eyebrow before putting my vehicle into park. I swiftly turned off my baby and got out. I took a deep breath

Before I could even take a step towards the house, the front door was swung open and a man in a wheel chair appeared.

Billy

I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Billy Black. Tribe leader of these fine people"

Billy's old face grew with a grin as he laughed, "And if it isn't the great Isabella Swan, coming back from the dead I see".

Laughing I took long strides, or as long as my short legs could make, and gave Billy a bent over hug. "I missed you old man"

"And I you, young lady"

"Dad?" I rough voice interrupted our time, I turned around and looked at Jacob himself, all grown up.

"He's tall" I said to Billy, he nodded.. "He looks a lot like you"

"You think?" I laughed as well as Billy while Jacob started to get even more confused and frustrated with us.

"Jacob, this is Bella, an old friend"

"Old friend, dad… she's younger than me"

"Ha! If only if only young one!" I said "I mean I am the one that whipped your butt and changed your diaper while your dear old mother and father would go on dates. "

He still looked confused, "well I'm hurt Billy". I said, and then looked at poor Jacob.

"The name is Isabella Swan, better known as Bella… don't you forget that, and I am 8690 years old, thank you very much."

He busted out laughing and looked at Billy, "really, how old is she"

"How old does she says?"

**I am so very sorry, I ment to write more, but nothing is coming to mind. I'll post soon, and longer.**

**Also I want to tell ya'll guys that yes I will be posting more, but its going to be hard for me to post frequently for I am working on the last of my term paper.**


	5. Chapter3 Why am i staying?

**Hello all! It seems I have disspeared for a year haven't I? I am so very sorry and all of whom that are my fateful readers have every right to yell at me in every shape or form.**

**Onto good news, new chapter! I have to admit, besides school and work my other reason was I was going through a lot of things and just not finding any more inspiration for anything. Not even my own personal stories with my characters I made myself. Nevertheless, alas, my inspiration has come back and so here, I am.**

**I hope u all enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Way older than you, buddy boy" I laughed, "and didn't you listen, I'm about 8664 years older than you I believe."

The boy just looked at me, probably thinking how he is tired of the nonexistent joke we were playing. I sighed, "How is your aunt bell? The one that changed your diapers and the one that calls once a week every week?"

"She's well... "I waited for it to kick in, "no! Dad, this is a sick joke and you know it. And when"

"Jake, I love you son. But shut up" I couldn't help it; I busted out laughing, almost literally rolling on the floor. However, after a moment I calmed myself and looked over at Jake. "Now before you go into a child mode and throw a fit, sit down and take a breather. In addition, no, I'm not 8690, I was only teasing, and I'm actually around 250 years old. And no, I'm not a vampire, I really doubt your father would even talk to him if I was" and then I turned to Billy with a smile as I laid a hand on his shoulder "we have a lot to catch up on don't we my friend?" I asked, glancing at a nearby clock. Something told me I had some plans coming up.

"We do indeed; you need to leave don't you my dear?"

"I do"

"Come back soon, I know your staying in forks so don't even try to not visit. Hear me?" he said, putting on a stone like father face on. I laughed, "Yes dad" I gave him a quick hug and left. Leaving my old friend with his … well trying to figure out whether to believe me or not son, probably just grasping reality. Poor kid.

I left in a hurry, heading back into forks with my quick speed, of which I love so dearly, and as I past the borderline of rev. I felt as if someone was fallowing me inside the woods and it greatly disturbed me. However, I let it go, seeing that if I have a continuing feeling I can act on it discreetly.

The next day I set out to enroll myself in the school, yes I wanted to stay here longer, and all though I can pass till the age of 25 more than likely, if I started to act as the age 17 I could stay longer. Soon, after getting everything finalized, I took a breather in the cold outside during nighttime, and looked up. Never have I thought that I would be going to a high school. And to tell you the truth, I didn't even think I was going to stay. However, there is a change in everyone's planes isn't there? The only question is, why am I staying in the small town of Forks, WA?


End file.
